legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Fairy Leviathan
The Odyssey Elite When Fairy Leviathan seemingly vanished from the explosion with Omega Zero along with her friends Sage Harpuia and Fighting Fefnir during their assist with Copy Zero. She never really died and was sent stranded to an unknown land washed by the oceans in a beach, where she is in dire need of medical procedures because of her injuries. Her rescue came, when she saw a black haired man named Kaim Argonar, who took her to a mechanical shop to repair her, fully repairing her armor and restoring her damaged systems. Feeling with gratitude, Fairy had told Kaim Argonar of her story in her time in a distant future of another world serving as a protector for the human race from rogue mavericks for her leader of Neo Arcadia Master X, going further into detail of the aftermath of his death, continuing her duty as guardian even with X's absence, and lastly her operation in participating with her fellow guardians who received orders from the true megaman x and their deceased comrade Hidden Phantom, saving the world from Dr.Weil to use Omega Zero from ever threatening Humans and Reploid kind for now. Given her military experience, level-headed personality, peaceful nature in not preferring violence, though she will use her intimidating sadist side to frighten the villains when necessarily needed like for interrogation on the enemy, remaining calm like her ice and water natured elements, well brought out loyalty in obeying her commander, always staying positive during battle, and being ever so compassionate to her friends when they are in a tough or depressing spot, Fairy Leviathan was given the rank of second in command to help keep the team together with her inspiring leadership skills. Fairy Leviathan was given a mission by Kaim Argonar to train Percy Jackson on how to effectively use his godly abilities, since water and ice are her specialties in fighting. Before Megaman Zero and Multiuniverse Series, Fairy is one of the main commanders to Poseidon's(God of War) forces, however, when she saw Poseidon and Zeus(God of War) killed so many innocent people. Fairy escapes from Atlantis. The Wrath of God of War Fairy Leviathan was summoned by Kaim Argonar to gather the Odyssey Elite Members and tell her old friend Zero and The V Crusaders to spread the word to the other groups that her boss Kaim needs to rally them all up to fight against Ares and his new team of evil gods, The League of Deathfecta group. Fairy sent a message through the bases communications facility to call Zero to let him know about her new team that's going to help him and needs him to unite the other hero groups for them to have a larger chance in defeating The God of War. Meister of War Best Friends Best Friends: Allies Allies: Kaim Argonar, Zero, Megaman X, Ciel, Sage Harpuia, Fighting Fefnir, Hidden Phantom, Ragna the Bloodedge, Last Spartan (God of War), Agent J, Agent K, Otacon, Magnus, The Heavy, The Spy, The Pyro , The Soldier, The Medic, The Engineer, The Demoman, The Sniper, The Scout, Cortez (Mario), Alisa Bosconovitch, Ashley, B.D. Joe, Bandana Waddle Dee, Chief Thunder, Doomguy, Genghis Bahn III, HK-47, Hercules(Hercules and the Legendary Journeys), K.Lumsy,Lady Bow, Liberty Prime, Mumbo Jumbo (Banjo Kazooie), Stitch, Strider Hiryu, Toriko, Ulala, Viewtiful Joe, Ash Williams and The Helpers Squad,The Scorpion Squads,The Striker Force,The Omega League, The Speed Crusaders,The Bodyguard Unit,The A-Team, The Mockingjay Crusaders, The Hunter Force Members. Enemies Enemies: Dr.Weil, Mavericks, Double, Dynamo, Dr.Doppler, Ares, The League of Deathfecta, Kingpin, The Criminal Empire, Johan Liebert, The Murderisitc League, Beelzeboss, The Beelzeboss League, Darkonda, The Darken Gathering, and Mecha Sonic. Main Enemies: Dr.Weil, Double, Dynamo, and Dr.Doppler. Relationships Ragna The Bloodedge Fairy is rather sad by her fellow co-right hand man Ragna the Bloodedge as he is rather anti-social to others, except to a few people like her. She comforts him in hoping, she can mold him into a more emotionally controlled person as time goes on in this adventure. Percy Jackson The Son of Poseiden is a apprentice to his mentor Fairy Leviathan, although there is more of her to him than meets the eye and he tends to find out why. Zero An enemy now turned into a friend of hers, after Megaman X/Master X showed her the way that reploids and humans should live together in their own right and only intervene when reploids truly go maverick or that humans threaten to destroy her universes planet Earth. Fairy Leviathan keeps close contact with her friend and hope they can fight in a rematch someday when the Multi-Universe war is over with. armedphenomenonleviathan.jpg|Fairy Leviathan in her Armed Phenomenon Form, her appearance is changed drastically into a submarine that resembles a manta ray sea creature being heavily armed with ice elemental torpedos and missiles. She is even able to use her huge body to ram its heavy weight to strike hard at her targets. Leviathan retains the ability to manipulate ice in this form. FairyLeviathan_full_463172.jpg|Fairy Leviathan uses her womanly femme fatale charm to seduce enemy men into manipulating them to do as she says or distract them long enough to attack where they don't know where it hits them. FairyLeviathan___my_Cg_style.jpg|Fairy Leviathan uses her cryokinetic abilities to freeze the manipulated water around her to create ice dragons or sending other ice construct attacks at her enemies. She can also use the constructed ice to defend herself and her comrades from attacks. fairyleviathan3.png|Fairy Leviathan using hydrokinesis to manipulate the water around her to be used for attacks or defense. fairyleviathan1.jpg|Fairy Leviathan sitting down to chat. Fairyleviathan_Ocean_by_liline.png fairyleviathan2.jpg FairyLeviathan4.jpg|Fairy Leviathan chatting to her friends in a cheerful mood. leviathan_secret_ocean_by_m_zoner-d39l7te.jpg|Fairy Leviathan doing a larger variation of her ice dragon attack. Fairy_Leviathan_full_321906.jpg FairyLeviathan5.jpg|Fairy Leviathan a bit saddened by these turns of events. fairyleviathan6.png|Fairy Leviathan stands her ground against the enemy holding her spear forward and motivates the heroes to never give up. mermaid_by_m_zoner-d4iqud0.jpg|Fairy Leviathan using her body to shield her friends from attacks as she is down to her remaining strength to buy them some time to escape as she stalls the enemy to prevent them from pursuing her comrades. fairyleviathan8.jpg|Fairy Leviathan sending water attacks toward her enemies. fairyleviathan-1.jpg fairyleviathan9.jpg Leviathan_CG__gift__by_Soul_Rokkuman.jpg|Fairy Leviathan sitting down next to one of her comrades to comfort them over their fears and sorrows. water_general_leviathan_by_theglitchy-d45ovz5.png|Fairy Leviathan bringing a very cold blizzard to freeze down her enemy. fairy_leviathan_by_tomycase-d3awl2z.jpg|Fairy Leviathan warns the villains with a dead serious look to back off from hurting her friends or else they will regret it. It can also be her facing the enemy glare. Im_Back_a_color_by_xhrono.png|Fairy Leviathan grins at the mischievous things she'll do to intimidate her enemy. FairyLeviathan10.jpg Leviathan__Collab__by_liline.jpg|Fairy Leviathan suspicious at someone. Rebel_Scum_by_Jalbar.jpg|Fairy Leviathan pinning down a villain to make sure he doesn't get away. (Not the resistance soldier.) leviathan_by_woofycakes.jpg|Fairy Leviathan fist bumping her friends in congratulating them for completing their mission. fairyleviathan11.jpg Leviathan__unfinished__by_Sting_Chameleon.jpg _It__s_raining____by_Sting_Chameleon.jpg|Fairy Leviathan looking upon the window at the outside view as if something is bothering her during the dark and stormy nights of rain. leviathan_by_pikachu344-d3bugo9.png|Fairy Leviathan laughing in joy. Leviathan___by_devastati.jpg|Fairy Leviathan chatting. leviathan_by_monochrome_m-d4g51ai.jpg|Fairy Leviathan briefing the other Odyssey Elite members. waves_on_the_water_by_aimiotakuzero-d5jjzgu.jpg|Fairy Leviathan sits down as she takes off the mood of fighting by playing with the water at the beach. Depends+on+how+she+looks+_624e461288cba250b2ed25e3d7032d71.jpg|"Well hello there!" Fairy Leviathan greeting her friends. Wee__added_background_by_ZeroMidnight.jpg|Fairy Leviathan doing a jump to give her team-mates a high five. fairyleviathan12.jpg|Fairy Leviathan comes up with a new idea. fairyleviathan13.png|Fairy Leviathan raining down icicles to her enemies. fairyleviathan14.jpg|Death Scene Category:The Odyssey Elite Members Category:Characters hailing from Mega Man Zero Universe Category:Spear Users Category:Hydrokinetic Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Anti Heroes Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Action Heroines Category:Heroes Category:Upcoming Heroes Category:Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Robots Category:Non Humans Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Mega Man Universe Category:Second in Command Category:Femme Fatales Category:Sexy characters Category:Amazons Category:Mentors Category:Cute Characters Category:Elementals Category:Shape Shifters Category:Nicest Characters Category:Music Videos Category:Teleporters Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Videos Category:Sibling Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Reploids Category:Sadists Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Bombers Category:Explosives Wielder Category:Tomboys